Man in Black
by xxTachi'sGirlxx
Summary: She placed her head on his shoulder. Breathed in the musky scent she recognized as his own. No words could replace the feeling the man in black provoked in her. Everything was perfect, all on its own.
1. Chapter 1 Another Day

_(AN: I do __**not**__ own Naruto, never will but I can try to have a little fun! hope you all enjoy. R&R)_

**Chapter 1**

Another day.

_She placed her head on his shoulder. Breathed in the musky scent she reconized as his own. No words could replace the feeling the man in black provoked in her. Everything was perfect, all on its own._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She awoke to the sound of birds chirping, drawing her from bed and into the kitchen for a light breakfast, she pushed her pink hair out of her face and tried to recall the day's schedule. Training at eight, work at twelve, then getting off at eleven to make her way home.

She hadn't been on a mission in months. She missed the physical exertion, the feeling of being in charge and leading others. She began to wonder when she'd be allowed out of the village again, it wasn't _her_ fault that she got captured last time. That she fell in love with the enemy. And she couldn't say that she regretted how it worked out for her.

She ended up with a beautiful set of twins, who looked exactly like their father. Chou, and Osamu. She could remember the breathy kisses they shared just like it happened yesterday.

She could remember vaguely the way he held her, as her breathing began to fail and he risked his own life to save her when she thought about it in the mornigh hours.

Years passed as their children grew, the questions came and she handled them the best she could. Sakura sighed. She missed him, it'd been fourteen years since she heard word from him.


	2. Chapter 2  A Fight

**Chapter 2-**

A fight

_**Previously...**_

_Years passed as their children grew, the questions came and she handled them the best she could. Sakura sighed. She missed him, it'd been fourteen years since she heard word from him._

_**Fifteen years earlier**_

Sakura cried into her pillow, she couldn't believe how things were going. A mission to the valley's end. How things turned out.

She couldn't get Naruto's face out of her mind as Sasuke plunged his hand into his chest. Obliterating his hear... "_Naruto..._"

It was all her fault. She tried talking Sasuke into returning, but there wasn't anything she could say to change his mind. It was useless.

"Coward. Do you always have to run away? Is there nothing more important to you than your stupid obsession with your brother?" Sasuke snapped.

"You have NO idea how I feel, what its like to lose someone you love. So don't YOU tell me that I'm running away. It is important to me. Its ALL I have left." Sasuke argued.

"You'll always be weak." Sakura sneered. "You don't know what its like to care about someone."

A stony look came across Sasuke's face. "Do I not?" Sakura turned her back on him and began walking away, toward her comrades. What she didn't expect was for Sasuke to come charging at her, with an intent to kill.

Sakura closed her eyes and prepared to die. Her eyes snapped open, and she gasped as a warm sticky substance coated her face. Her heart broke. Naruto had thrown himself in-front of her and took the blow that was meant to kill her.

R&R!

-xxTachi'sGirlxx


	3. Chapter 3 A special breakfast

_I do not own Naruto. Hope you enjoy, R&R!_

_**Chapter 3- A special breakfast**_

_**Previously..**_

_Sakura closed her eyes and prepared to die. Her eyes snapped open, and she gasped as a warm sticky substance coated her face. Her heart broke. Naruto had thrown himself in-front of her and took the blow that was meant to kill her._

(AN: Chou, and Osamu are 13; Sakura is 31; Itachi is 34)

Sakura woke with a start. Tears tracked down her face and she tried to cover them up. A few seconds later knock came upon the door, "Momma?" Sakura sniffed. "Yeah, baby?" The knob turned and she watched at her sweet little girl walk in.

I heard you scream. Sakura frowned. "I don't think I screamed." Chou shuffled her feet. "You did... Are you okay?" Sakura gave Chou a half smile. "I'm fine, sweetheart. Did you have breakfast?"

Chou shook her head. "Osamu and I were waiting for you to get up before we had any breakfast." Sakura nodded. "How about we make something special for breakfast today?"

Chou grinned. "Can you make our favorite?" Sakura smiled and nodded again. "Of course, sweetheart." Sakura pushed her covers off of her and glanced around her room.

She could remember a day when everything was pink, she had changed the colors when the children had been born. She didn't like the bright outlook, even though that's the environment most children grew up in.

She heard a crash down stairs and dashed out of the room, then down the stairs. She looked around until she found the source of the noise in the kitchen.

It was Osamu trying to fix breakfast. The smell of burnt bacon and toast tickled her nostrils. "Osamu! What happened?" Sakura asked worriedly. He pointed shyly at the ground where a glass dish was shattered.

"I was trying to fix breakfast..." Osamu trailed off as his charcoal eyes glanced timidly into hers. Sakura nodded. "I didn't mean to break it momma, it just slipped."

Sakura smiled softly at the little boy. "Its fine, Osamu. You're okay. I'll clean up the mess, how about we restart and I help you make breakfast?"

Osamu grinned. "Okay!" Sakura started by beginning on the dishes, tossing out all the burned food. A half an hour later all the food was prepared and everyone was sitting at the table.

A knock sounded at the door ten minutes into breakfast. Sakura glanced at her children and told them to behave as she made her way to the door. She pulled it open and stiffened as she looked at a ninja clad in the AMBU gear.

"Harano Sakura?" His gruff voice asked. She lifted her head so her gaze met his evenly. "Yes?" He rolled his shoulders uncomfortably. "The hokage has requested your presence in the interrogation chambers..."

Sakura nodded. "Okay, I just need to find someone to keep an eye on my children." He nodded. Be there in an hour. He stepped back, made a few hand signs and disappeared with a poof.

Cliff hanger, I've got an idea about how this is going to go but Review please! Lol. I'd love to be given a few ideas if anyone has any, I leave for Tennessee tomorrow and would love if I could be given a few. ;) Now hit the pretty button and review? (:

-xxTachi'sGirlxx


End file.
